1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission device, a reception device, a communication system, a transmission method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a field of a wireless communication, a system of performing wireless communication in a remarkably wide frequency band called Ultra Wideband (UWB) has been developed. Under such a circumstance, a multiband OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) system developed by an industry group called WiMedia has been recently a majority. According to the WiMedia, division of a UWB frequency band is performed by a frequency unit of about 1.5 GHz called a band group (BG; Band group).
FIG. 17 shows band groups defined by the WiMedia. In these band groups, a band group #1 is allocated to a low band, and band groups #3, #4, #5, #6 are allocated to a high band. The band group #5 of the band groups of the high band is supposed to be used only for a particular purpose of use, because the frequency is high and only 1 GHz is allocated to this band group.
As shown in FIG. 17, each one of the band groups #3, #4, #6 of the high band is further divided into three sub-bands of 528 GHz bands, and the specification of the WiMedia defines that fast hopping is performed to these three sub-bands.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-214992    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-197375    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-211035    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-304029